


another (un)lucky seven

by Flubi



Series: when i wake [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Character, It's only mentioned., Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, OP OC, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, SI-OC, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel Fix-It, Trans Character, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubi/pseuds/Flubi
Summary: Being reincarnated into this new world was possibly the last thing she wanted, but it happened. There was nothing to do but to accept it. She could definitely do without the visions and the burdens of the future.
Relationships: Original Character & Jiraiya, Original Character & Konan & Yahiko & Nagato, Romantic Relationships Undecided - Relationship
Series: when i wake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575502
Kudos: 17





	another (un)lucky seven

"Hello, little soul, welcome to this world. I have brought you here for a very good reason." Hagoromo spoke softly to the glowing blue orb cupped in his hands. He needed to broach the topic gently, souls in this state were easily cowed and broken, and he needed a whole and stable soul to complete the task that neither the Child of Prophecy or he could accomplish. Things were changing, events that at one point had been keystones were now completely different, if things continued as they would, the world would end before the Child of Prophecy would even turn five. 

One of the reasons he pulled a soul from the reincarnation cycle.

"I need your help, would you hear me out?" Hagoromo felt the soul in his hands immediately direct a wave of positive emotion. Hagoromo's lips quirked up into a half smile, he had picked a wonderful soul.

"My world is in danger and I'm helpless to stop it, and the Child of Prophecy won't be born for another fifteen years and there will still be quite some time before they can do anything about it. Between now and then will fraught with trouble and danger. You will most likely be alone for a large portion of your time there, and you will have many enemies." Hagoromo felt the soul dim slightly at his words, all he could do was send it an encouraging smile and continue on.

"But there is always a chance I could be wrong. You could find friends along the way that stick with you until the very end." The soul brightened back up at that.

"It will be a dangerous task, one that would make your third life very difficult if you choose to accept my offer. Do you accept?" Hagoromo gently prodded the soul for an answer. The emotions rolling of the soul jumped from positive to negative every other second until they finally settled on one answer. The soul sent a firm wave of confirmation.

"Very well, to make sure you are not ill suited for the task at hand, I am allowing you to keep the memories of your past lives, you will need the experiences and lessons of the past to guide you. I am gifting you with my memories as well. And I offer you the option of being born the normal way or by Creation of All Things jutsu. Meaning I will create a body for you of pure chakra, it will have... unusual capabilities." Once again the soul in his cupped hands deliberated over their options. The soul sent a thought to him this time.

_"I would like very much to not have to repeat childhood for third time when I do not need to. The second option please, and female if you would be so kind."_

Hagoromo gently moved the soul to where the stomach of the body would be, he slowly started to assemble and conduct both his Yin and Yang chakra to form a malleable body for the soul. The body would be able to be manipulated by the soul, but he gave it his clan's traits as a base for now.

White hair, average height, pale skin, two short horns on the hairline, a little less than the sum of his own chakra to form large reserves (larger than of his tailed children's, it's not like his reserves would do him any good, so why not pass it down to the next generation), and he left the eyes alone, letting his own genetics decide who's the soul would inherit. As soon as he finished, he stepped back to let the soul's form settle on it's own. As soon as the soul's form settled he noticed that something wasn't quite right with her eyes.

"Why can't I see?" The soul implored, worry and fear obvious, her form unsteady as she tried to reach out and touch _something_. Hagoromo took a second, closer look and realized that something must've gone wrong and now the soul was blind. He moved closer and grabbed onto her forearms to steady them. The soul's gasp cut off any response he had.

The soul's already cloudy blue eyes glowed and became even bluer and more unfocused. Hagoromo watched in mute horror as her body was wracked with sobs and minute flinches to invisible touches. He let the soul ride it out, more concerned for what could go wrong if he stopped it. Eventually the soul's sobs stopped and she stilled, leaning against him for support.

"Hey, Hagoromo-san? Can I call you Tou-san?" Hagoromo hesitated then nodded, knowing that the soul felt the motion. He knew it couldn't do any harm to let them think of him as a father. After all, he'd fathered many over the years, his by intercouse or not.

"What was that little soul?" He could not help his curiosity, but he knew if they could not handle it, they would just not answer. The soul stiffened by relaxed when he began to run his hand through their hair.

"...I saw the ten-tails, death, a wonderful, bright boy, and war, Tou-san. Worse than the other wars in my past lives. I'm glad you brought me here to prevent that. No one deserves that. No one," Hagoromo pulled away from the soul and collected both water and earth chakra together to form a malleable wooden staff that would only bend to the little soul's will. He grabbed both of her hands and brought them to the staff. She clutched the staff close to her chest, waiting for his explanation.

"We don't have much time now, here. This is a malleable staff that will always and only bend to your will. You can will it into any form as long as you allow your chakra to flow through it. Allow it to guide and protect you. You may not be ready to face the entirety of the world just yet, but I trust in your ability to adapt and become stronger little soul." Rather than just smiling at the soul, that was now his child, he sent out a wave of positive intent.

"As your staff will guide you, you will be the guiding star to those who are lost. Your name for this life is Hoshiko Otsutsuki. In my memories you will find a method of sight. Now, turn around so I can place the seal that will contain my memories, and a special storage seal." Hoshiko did as he said. She felt his place one of his hands between her shoulder blades, and one on her lower back. A feeling of growing heat began where his hands were placed. The awareness that he was placing seals on her did not prepare her for the pain of them being burned into her skin.

"Sorry for not warning you of the pain, Hoshiko. The seal between your shoulder blades is a memory containment seal, it prevents other from looking into your mind, and can also store memories that you want to seal away. It is also a method of communication, between me, you, and my other children. The seal on your lower back is a special storage seal. It has multiple capabilities; it is infinite, able to seal any number of items no matter their size, it also has the capability to seal live humans into it, but I don't suggest leaving them in there for more than thirty days. You may lose your staff on the trip down, so temporarily, I will seal it in the lower seal." Hoshiko didn't know what to say to that, so she just nodded. Hagoromo continued on regardless.

"To start off your new life, I will activate my memories in you. You will also need to start somewhere, and to do that you will need some of the local currency. Here's a hundred thousand ryo, spend it wisely. Stay safe, little one." After he sealed the ryo in her second seal, Hagoromo poked Hoshiko on the forehead harshly and watched as she fell from this plane of existence to the next.

He could only hope that he made the right choice by sending her down to fix other's mistakes.

* * *

The first thing Hoshiko did once she woke up in the elemental nations was try to figure out where the hell she was. She wanted to review her Tou-san's memories and see for herself where she might be (and figure out the method of sight her Tou-san mentioned). But doing it out in the open (was she even out in the open?) in an unknown world might very well get her killed.

Hoshiko unsteadily put her legs under her and tried to stand. Key word, tried. She could only guess that it was because this was a new body, unused to rapid movement.

"Where am I...?" Hoshiko crouched instead of standing up and let her hands drift over the ground lazily. Wherever she was had a lot of mud and water. She cupped some of it, and lifted it from the ground. Slowly she opened her hand and let the mud pour out. She stiffened when a cold, metal object pressed against her neck.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Spoke a voice that could only belong to an older man. Hoshiko reflected on the answers she could give, and decided the barest truth would be best.

"I-I'm Hoshiko Otsutsuki, and I-I don't know how I got here..." Hoshiko stuttered out. Can you really blame her? She gets her first taste of this new world and its with a knife to her neck. The knife shifted closer. Futilely, she shifted her eyes around in hopes of seeing _something_. She could hear the chatter of people in the background, but didn't pay it any mind, that wasn't the important part here. It was the knife on her neck.

"Hoshiko Otsutsuki, how did you find me? Who sent you? What is your intent?" The person asked again. Hoshiko took a deep breath to settle her nerves, and answered.

"Who are you? Why would someone send people after you?" Hoshiko hoped her questions instead of answers wouldn't get her killed. The knife pulled away from her neck, but she didn't bother moving, even if the man did move away. She knew he was probably still poised to stab her if she made any wrong move. The man sighed and shifted around behind her.

"Come here, little girl." The man ordered from behind her. She placed her hands on the ground and slowly rotated in her crouched position, not wanting to fall over. It must've looked funny if the giggles from behind the man have anything to say about it. Once she rotated to where she last remembered the man being, she decided to fork over her dignity, and crawl, rather than trip over a tree branch and kill herself trying to walk.

"Is there something wrong, little girl?" The man sounded curious, if not a bit concerned (she doubted it though). Hoshiko adjusted her path to better reach the man and stopped.

"I'm blind." Hoshiko looked at where she estimated the man's face to be. She didn't bother trying to look around this time. Her being blind was almost a certainty at this point. She couldn't wait to review Tou-san's memories.

"Blind? That would explain a lot." The man approached and gripped Hoshiko's forearms, lifting her up and guiding her to where he wanted to bring her. Well, that was what he intended.

The world faded around Hoshiko until all she could see was scenes, events, people.

_"Hah... What a cute... little child... Please... take care of... my son... His name... is J-Jiraiya..." An exhausted woman barely got out before she died, with a tiny little baby in her arms._

_"Jiraiya-kun. You shouldn't throw food at other people, just because you didn't get what you wanted." A man scolded a little boy covered in food._

_"That was pathetic Jiraiya-kun. I know you can do better than that." A blurry figure harshly criticized a little boy._

_"Jiraiya! How dare you!" An angry blonde swiftly approached a boy and mercilessly punched him over and over again._

_"Sensei! Sensei! I made a jutsu!" The boy exuberantly yelled, and bounced over to a man, then disappeared._

_"A talking toad!" Jiraiya pointed at a large toad, the toad gave him a deadpan stare._

_"Ah. A human child." The toad stated in return._

_A white haired teenager grimly fought a strangely dressed woman on the side of a dirt road._

_"Lighten up, Orochimaru!" A man with spiky white hair forcefully pats the back of a man with long black hair and pale, snake like features._

_"Hmph. We are in the middle of a war Jiraiya, you need to tone it down." Orochimaru firmly_ _states and walks away._

_"Sensei, I would like to take on a team of genin. I think it is about time that I do so." Jiraiya comfortably states from where he sits across from an aged man._

_"Yes, I think so too, Jiraiya-kun." The old man stamps a paper and puffs his pipe._

_"My name is Minato Namikaze, and I want to become the next Hokage!" A small blonde states with a determined tone. Jiraiya's only response is to give him a speculative look, and nod._

_"I think I found the Child of Prophecy, Sensei. Minato Namikaze." Jiraiya passively flicks a stray piece of lint towards an old man._

_Jiraiya in a green frog suit pointed at three red boards while three children observed._

_"Orochimaru! Why are you leaving the village? Please come back!" Jiraiya futilely chases after the man with snake like features._

_"Was -hic- it my faulf... Tsunade-chan -hic-... that hef lef..." Jiraiya sadly asks the blonde drinking by the bottle. He picked up a drink and took a gulp instead of waiting for an answer._

" _Hello~ pretty lady! This'll be perfect for my research!" Jiraiya hurriedly wrote something down while peering through a gap in the fence surrounding a bathhouse._

_"Tsunade, will you keep an eye out for a group called Akatsuki? They may cause some problems." The blonde gave Jiraiya a searching look, nodded, and walked away._

_"Oh~ Please teach me mister~!" A naked, busty blonde wrapped her arms around Jiraiya's neck from behind. Jiraiya's nose dripped with blood._

_"Bwahahaha! Y-your face!" Jiraiya boisterously laughed at the scrunched face of a blond. The blond's face only got worse._

_Jiraiya with poles in his back, etched something onto a toads back and when the people with orange hair closed in, the toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Jiraiya smiled as he drifted to the depths of the sea._

"Jiraiya-san. Watch out for the untrustworthy ally... Be wary of the long-forgotten enemy... The Child of Prophecy is not who you think... And good luck with your books." Hoshiko blinked and shook her head. The grip on her arms was tense, just waiting for a wrong move on her part.

"...Do you normally do that?" Jiraiya asked, dumbfounded and wary of the unknown right in front of him. The unknown that seemingly just gave him a prophecy. The second time in his life that he'd received one.

"Do what?" Hoshiko tilted her head, unsure of what he meant.

"Eyes glow white, and give what seems to be prophecies and or warnings. All while shaking uncontrollably." Jiraiya observed Hoshiko's reaction. Which was even more confusion. That didn't make sense. Prophets were supposed to be aware of their abilities, or well defended if they were suspected to have the ability. She was/had neither.

"I don't know about any of that. I think I saw your life, from beginning to end." Hoshiko frowned. Maybe this was normal here. But based on his reaction, maybe not.

"...What." Jiraiya didn't know what to do with this little girl. She spouted nonsense, but didn't seem to be lying.

"...Why did I see that fate when I touched Tou-san? But when I touched you, I see your life? Hold on... take your hands off me, and then grab my forearms again. I want to test something." Hoshiko ordered Jiraiya. Maybe intent was the cause. When she touched Tou-san, she wanted to know what she would be facing and why she couldn't see. But when she touched Jiraiya, all she felt was confusion, and the need to know who this man was. This time she would focus on who he will be.

"Why should I, little girl?" Jiraiya cautiously asked after releasing his grip on her. No matter how harmless she looked, she could secretly be an enemy ninja in disguise, and wanted him to lower his guard. No matter how strong he is, its best to be cautious.

"When I touched Tou-san, I saw a theoretical end to the world. When I touched you, I saw bits and pieces of what I can only assume to be your life. I think the difference is intent. With Tou-san, I wanted to know why he was sending me to save the world. But with you, I wanted to know who you are." Hoshiko grabbed her chin and frowned in concentration.

"Why would your Tou-san send you, a little girl! To save the world! Just who is your Tou-san, to put all his trust in a child!" Jiraiya could barely control his tone. If the world was in danger, you would send your most capable, not a little girl! 

"Watch your tongue Jiraiya-san. I may physically be a little girl, but I understand the gravity of the situation, and what this implies for me. Tou-san specifically pulled my soul out of all the others, gave me his DNA, all his memories, and his skills. With the specified purpose of making sure the Child of Prophecy reaches eighteen." Anger blinded Hoshiko momentarily. She gasped then covered her mouth. She said too much. Revealed too much all at once. Jiraiya was going to take her in and experiment on her until he figured out what made her tick. What allowed her to see glimpses of the future. She would run if she could, but her lack of sight forced her wait for him to make the first move.

Jiraiya forced a calm upon himself, and leaned back to stare at the little girl coolly, then relaxed.

"I'd rather you be trained if you're going to try save the world. No point in dying halfway through your goal. Become my student."

**Author's Note:**

> alien boy by oliver tree was where i got the chap title.
> 
> i had written and posted this around 2017 when i was in the peak of my naruto phase, but then i deleted it in 2018 because i was embarrassed of hoshiko, thinking she was this mary sue that deserved to burn in hell. but i've gotten over that bit of self hatred and decided to enjoy what makes me happy.
> 
> not sure if i'm going to do romance?? i might do something queerplatonic since most of the characters are pretty young compared to hoshiko, unless i spend a bit of time on a romance later in the story.
> 
> will be updated the first and third friday of every month, discounting this chapter.


End file.
